<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>заходит однажды в бар Люк Скайуокер by Consume888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747812">заходит однажды в бар Люк Скайуокер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888'>Consume888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, alternative storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк проездом возвращается на Татуин и в поисках одной рукописи оказывается в Мос Пелго</p><p>для самого милого котика @pankoshak спасибо, что делишь со мной этот чудесный угар &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>заходит однажды в бар Люк Скайуокер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кобб заходил в кантину каждый день, чтобы пообедать и иногда, если готовить совсем не хотелось, что случалось всё чаще в последнее время, заодно и поужинать.  Обедал он обычно в одно и то же время, частенько подсаживаясь за столики к знакомым горожанам выяснить как дела и бегло обсудить насущные вопросы. Это было частью ежедневного ритуала для Кобба, привыкшего знать всё обо всех и разрешать возможные конфликты и проблемы в их зачаточном состоянии. Мэр он в конце концов или кто? А хороший мэр всегда знает, что происходит в его городе. Казалось бы, после победы над крайтом и перемирия с тусканами жизнь должна была стать проще, но нет. Лавина забот обрушилась на него, будто бархан под собственной тяжестью песка, и Кобб всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что начинает тонуть в этих ежедневных хлопотах, как в зыбучке, из которой, как не трепыхался, выбраться не мог, а только увязал всё сильнее. Сегодняшний день тоже не стал бы исключением, если бы не делегация торговцев из Мос Айсли, которую с нетерпением ждали уже неделю с момента согласования их визита. Бывший Мос Пелго, ныне именованный во Фритаун в честь провозглашения независимости от столицы, освобождения от рейдеров Красного ключа и прочей швали, хотел жить и развиваться, и Кобб прилагал все усилия, чтобы найти для этого любую возможность. Такой возможностью должно было стать подписание соглашения о выгодной поставке в Мос Айсли запчастей для влагоуловителей, так что Кобб, пришедший в кантину гораздо раньше обычного, торопился закончить с обедом и подготовиться к встрече. Сидя за барной стойкой неподалёку от входа, он был настолько поглощён сочинением зажигательной речи, адресованной торговцам, что заметил движение слева, только когда обладатель длинного тёмного плаща почти бесшумно опустился на соседний стул, скинув капюшон с головы.<br/>
- Стакан воды, пожалуйста, - попросил он вышедшего из подсобки викейца, хозяина кантины, бросив беглый взгляд на Кобба, в раздумьях ковырявшего еду, - и поесть что-нибудь, вот как у него, - указал посетитель на Коббов обед и они встретились взглядами.<br/>
- К такому вареву неплохо бы сделать пару глотков спочки, а то с непривычки следующей остановкой в твоём маршруте станет только гальюн, парень, - ответил Кобб, внимательно изучая и машинально пытаясь подметить черты, которые могли бы выдать ему хоть сколько-нибудь полезной информации о визитёре.<br/>
- Пора уже начинать брать с тебя, начальник, плату за обеды и моральный ущерб, - обиженно хмыкнул викеец, ставя перед гостями бутыль спочки и стаканы, а также воду, ещё одну большую миску похлёбки и удалился обратно в пособный закуток.<br/>
- Не серчай, Гнар, - широко улыбнулся Кобб вслед викейцу, откупоривая бутылку и разливая яркую голубую жидкость по стаканам, - но не факт, что у нашего гостя такой же крепкий желудок, как у тебя, особенно, если учесть, что у тебя он не один. Кобб Вэнс, маршал Фритауна, известного как Мос Пелго, - развернулся он, приветственно подавая раскрытую ладонь.<br/>
- Люк. Люк Скайуокер, - пожав протянутую руку, Кобб заметил, что незнакомец ответил левой, правая же, в чёрной перчатке покоилась на его колене, утопая в складках собранного плаща.<br/>
- Ну что же, Люк, за знакомство, - звякнул Кобб своим бокалом об его и оба сделали по глотку.<br/>
- Это... ужасно, - поморщился Люк со смешком качая головой, - худшее, что я пил в своей жизни!<br/>
- Главное Гнару не говори, - кивнул Кобб на викейца, уже похрапывающего на лежанке за приоткрытой дверью подсобки, - он считает, что подаёт лучшую спочку на всём Татуине, но я бы поспорил с этим утверждением.<br/>
- Мой рот на замке, - кивнул Люк, - из чего она сделана? Из привлекательного в ней только цвет.<br/>
- Из маленьких голубых флуорисцентных рачков типа криля, их выращивают на фермах на Соргане и Камине, затем настаивают и сбраживают в спочку, - лицо Люка, слушавшего объяснения Кобба, приобрело в этот момент голубоватый оттенок, под стать содержимому бокала и он, подхватив с барной стойки стакан с водой, почти залпом его осушил, - на любителя пойло, конечно, - сочувственно положил Кобб ему руку на плечо, - но если привыкнуть, то очень даже неплохо идёт под закуски. Впрочем, тебе, Люк, как я понимаю, больше не наливаем. Значит, Скайуокер, говоришь? Знакомая фамилия.<br/>
- Мои... мой отец в детстве жил неподалёку от Мос Айсли, а родственники содержали влагоуловительную ферму.<br/>
- Вот как, - Кобб окинул его с прищуром, - а сам что?<br/>
- Я тоже жил на ферме с роднёй, потом уехал учиться, сейчас приехал по делам: нужно найти одну рукопись, столько уже мест объездил, в которых её видели, но всё никак не могу поймать туку за хвост.<br/>
- Туки не любят, когда их ловят за хвосты, возможно стоит сменить подход? - улыбка не сходила с лица Кобба, наблюдающего за Люком, с энтузиазмом вылавливающим гущу из похлёбки. Было что-то в этом парне располагающее, а Кобб привык прислушиваться к своей чуйке, не так уж и часто она делала стойку на хороших людей, в прошлый раз она его не подвела и напоминанием об этом служил скелет крайт-дракона в долине, - есть у меня один знакомый антиквар-букинист, - добавил Кобб, - возможно, сможет тебе помочь, я дам адрес, скажи, что от меня и попробуй разузнать цепочку владельцев, среди них может быть тот, кто знает, кому последним продали твою рукопись.<br/>
- Правда? - лицо Люка просияло, - о, спасибо, я буду очень благодарен!<br/>
- На обратном пути, при удачном исходе твоего дельца, ловлю тебя на слове, друг мой, - хитро прищурился Кобб, ловя взглядом лёгкий румянец на щеках Люка. Что-то было в этом тихом загадочном пареньке, посреди пустыни одетым в чёрное с головы до пят, стоило ему улыбнуться и среди буднично-запылённых лиц веяло нежной прохладной оазиса, словно все тяготы мира не смогут омрачить это лицо. Определённо, Кобб хотел бы увидеть его ещё раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>